Knight In Shinning Shorts
by Juu50x
Summary: While doing some patrol, Fang and Lightning are facing some trouble. And Lightning is the that has to save the day. Oneshot.


**I don't own Final Fantasy XIII or any of its characters or story! FF XIII (and all of those things) belongs to Square Enix!**

**A/N: This fic was suppose to be released at the beginning of July, but a slight writers block and army became an obstacle. But anyway, here my small FFXIII fic. Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Knight In Shinning Shorts**

It was really bad luck. Or just bad coincidence. Either way they were screwed really badly. It was suppose to be simple scouting trip, and making Lightning's live a hell. Well not literally.

And for a while it was fun. Light would give most of her time annoyed and even couple times threatening glares, but most of the time ignored the other woman. But after a while of scouting and couple more jokes, they were attacked by two behemoths. "_Little challenge eh?_" Fang thought amused as the giant beasts started attacking.

For a moment everything went somewhat well, they both took their own beast to take out, but after a while one of the beasts that Lightning was fighting, started roaring like there was no tomorrow and three more beasts seemed to appear out of nowhere. And before Fang knew, she was overwhelmed by them.

"Fang!" Lightning yelled, distracting herself from her own target. She then felt as the behemoth charged at her and sending her flying straight into the air. As she hit the ground she quickly composed herself, but still felt quite shacked. She looked over the situation which had turned into much worse.

She also noticed that the behemoth that had attacked her moments ago, seemed to have joined trying to step on Fang, who tried her best to avoid the large beasts. "_What the hell am I suppose to do?_" she thought, starting to feel little panicked. Which was almost impossible from her.

Suddenly she felt a warm feeling on her left breast, as her L'Cie mark started slightly glowing. Which gave an idea. "Odin…" she whispered, as the rose crystal appeared front of her. She then shattered it with her gunblade, and Odin was then standing right front of her.

But before she could give Odin any orders, the Eidolon suddenly turned into his horse form. Taking it's sword with it and started running towards the rampaging beasts. Lightning immediately got the idea what her Eidolon was thinking and was surprised how the Eidolon seemed to know what to do, without her saying anything.

And soon as the giant metallic stallion rammed itself into the first behemoth, it got their attention. And soon as the giant beasts started following Odin, Lightning sprinted herself at Fang, who wasn't moving.

As she got closer, she noticed lot of bruises around Fangs body. But so far, it looked like there was no broken bones. "_She probably tried to roll out of the way._" she thought, while casting a simple cure spell.

She then heard sound of hooves coming towards her position. She raised her head seeing Odin coming towards her. The Eidolon then landed right in front of her, kneeing. Lightning stared at her summon for a moment in confusion, what it exactly wanted.

Then figuring out, well she hoped she had right idea. She picked Fang up in bridal style and walked quickly towards Odin. "_Thank goodness Fang isn't conscious._" Lightning thought thankfully, knowing that Fang might not let it go for a long time. "_What's up with her?_" she thought, while thinking about the times they had shared. Most of the time Fang just teased her and usually did really good job. But beside the teasings, she usually liked being around her.

She then climbed on Odin's back and almost immediately the Eidolon stood up and started running back towards the camp where everybody else were right now waiting. Suddenly Lightning felt as Fang stirred and a small moan left her lips. That for some reason made Lightning's stomach twist. But in some strange good way.

"What the…?" Fang looked around, while her brains started work out what had happened before she had lost conscious and where she was right now. She tried to move, but quickly decided against it when her muscles started a small protest. "What happened?" she groaned. "Last thing, I remember was that behemoth throwing me off from its back." she said.

"We were attacked by couple more and they started focusing on you." Lightning explained.

"And how exactly did ya get me out of there?" Fang asked. Her brains still probably not fully working yet, since she didn't notice that she was riding on Odin, while being in Lightning's arms.

"I summoned Odin and he distracted the beasts while I picked you up." she said. "And that leads us where we are right now." she almost immediately regretted saying that, as Fangs brains seemed to finally realize their current situation.

Fang immediately started looking around, noticing that they were right now flying through the air, while she was being held by Lightning like a riding knight would do when he had saved the damsel in distress. Fang let out a small laugh, which of course got Lightning's attention.

"What?" she asked. Her voice sounding bit nervous, which didn't go unnoticed by Fang. "Oh, nothing much. My knight in shinning shorts."

Before Lightning knew what happened, Fangs lips touched her own. For a moment Lightning didn't know what to do. Either shove Fang off of her gently or harshly while probably let her fall to her death and maybe even watching.

But for some reason she continued. Probably couple more minutes. She didn't know, time seemed to slowed down. And the weirdest part was that she liked it! She never exactly felt like this. Her entire stomach seemed to turn.

Fang then suddenly pulled away. Which disappointed Light. She had wanted it to last little longer. She almost felt like making a disappointing sigh. "_No! Don't go there!_" she quickly tried to correct herself, so Fang wouldn't see that she had probably enjoyed the kiss.

"Aaaw, don't tell me you enjoyed it." Fang teased, while giving Lightning what looked like knowing smirk.

"Wh… of course not!" Lightning quickly corrected herself.

"Don't lie to me Sunshine." Fang continued teasing. "Just admit that ya liked it. More easier for you." that made Lightning's face burn even more redder than it already was. Fang just loved seeing Lightning like this. The tough and stoic warrior turning into a shy school girl who tries to hide that she enjoyed something what she should hate.

"I don't know what your talking about." Lightning said. Trying to deny the strange feeling she still felt.

Fang then decided to let it go. For now anyway. "Yeah, keep saying that to yourself Sunshine." Fang laughed. Lightning on the other had simply stayed quiet. Not wanting to open her mouth incase Fang found a way to turn them against her.

* * *

><p><em>Back at encampment.<em>

After they got back to encampment. They had Vanille to heal Fangs injuries while Lightning was on the far side of the camp. Fang had of course teased her not to go too far. Which had slightly angered her, but that much like usually.

For some reason after that kiss with Fang, Lightning felt bit… at ease. Like some kind of burden, not that large, was lifted off of her shoulders. It was strange. She never had felt this kind of feeling.

She then suddenly moved her finger tips on her lips. Right where Fang had kissed her. Running her fingers across her lips. Closing her eyes and suddenly letting out a smile. A real, warm smile. A smile she hadn't "used" in long, long time. And it felt good. She liked it.

Little far away from Lightning, a certain Pulsian woman was watching her. And her face containing a big smile. "_Told ya would like it._" Fang said inwardly to Lightning.

* * *

><p><strong>Well. Here it is. And I hope you guys liked it. If not, sorry. But writing isn't my strongest points. But let me tell you guys that, I'm not exactly a big fan of FFXIII. I have the game, but I've got little bored with it because of the story which is just SO SLOW! And little confusing. And the gameplay is OK, but not the way I like. But then again, FFXIII is my first Final Fantasy game.<strong>

**But that doesn't mean I don't like its characters (coughhopecough) or its music, which is really good. And Lightning and Fang are one of my few favorite characters from the game.**


End file.
